(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a thin film transistor.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, since various electronic devices such as a display device, a light-emitting diode, and a solar cell transmit light to form an image or generate power, the electronic devices require a transparent conductive film capable of transmitting light. As the transparent conductive film, indium tin oxide (ITO) has been widely used.
However, as the consumption amount of indium is increased, economic efficiency of the indium tin oxide may be deteriorated due to high cost. Particularly, since the transparent conductive film including the indium has a chemical and electrical defect, a transparent conductive material that can replace the transparent conductive film is needed.
As such a transparent conductive material, graphene has attracted attention. The graphene is a material made of a honeycomb carbon lattice having a one-atom thickness, and since the graphene has high electrical conductivity and transparency, the graphene has attracted attention as an important material that can be applied to various future devices such as a semiconductor device, a solar cell, a supercapacitor, and a flexible display.
Accordingly, a method of effectively manufacturing and using graphene or a graphene oxide is needed, and studies on applying the graphene or the graphene oxide to various electronic devices are also needed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.